El pequeño preapocalipsis de Tam Rouge
by TammyRoss
Summary: Tam Rouge no era la típica chica que va de victima, se sabía cuidar, mantenía a su familia, pero el último día antes de las vacaciones, las vidas de estos personajes cambia radicalmente. T por el lenguaje y un poco de violencia.
1. Pasteles de cereza

**Pasteles de cereza.**

''Despierta, venga, vamos, hazlo, levántate, ves al baño, maquíllate, no, no puedo, solo son las 7 de la mañana…'' Tamara Denver Rouge, Tam para los amigos, se dijo a si misma cuando sonó su despertador. '' ¡No es tan difícil!'' Si lo era, al menos, ese día, ya que aquella noche acababa de separar una pelea en el bar donde trabajaba.

Tam se levantó, estaba resacosa, no debería haber bebido con aquel idiota, sabía que por la mañana se encontraría más mal, bebía rápido, él también, hubo tonteo, pero no paso de unos cuantos besos, podría haber ido a más, pero recordó que tenía que madrugar.

''Me odio'' Se dijo a si misma cuando se vio en el pequeño espejo del baño que compartía con toda la familia, vivían en una casa pequeña de alquiler, ya que no se podían permitir comprar una, pensó unos minutos si ese día iría al trabajo, su pelo castaño claro le caía en una cascada, le llegaba por media espalda, estaba enredado, y lo que más odiaba Tam era peinarse esos horribles nudos que se le quedaban cada mañana. Sus ojos marrón verdoso estaban llorosos, un síntoma más de su borrachera aquella noche.

Tam decidió no mirar más su imagen de resaca, ya que si se fijaba mucho, le dolía la cabeza, le arregló y maquilló y salió disparada hacía la cocina, donde su madre, la esperaba con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

''Está bien, ¿Y esa cara matinera?'' Su madre le preguntó al ver sus ojeras y su pelo recogido en una coleta. '' Deberías dejar el bar, yo…''

''Mamá, estoy bien, tengo veintiséis años, sé cuidarme por mi sola… Además, necesitamos el dinero'' Tam era una buena negociante, su madre se castigaba pensando que por su egoísmo, su hija hubiese llegado a algo más que lo que hacía, maestra de parvulario por la mañana y camarera en el bar del pueblo.

''Tu hermano aún no se ha levantado, ¿puedes ir?'' Su madre sugirió mientras Tam cogía una tostada y se la metía en la boca.

''Voy'' No llegó a decir, su madre la miró mal, Tam sabía que no le gustaba que hablase con la boca llena. ''Pero que conste, que es bastante mayorcito para levantarse él mismo''

Tenía razón, su hermano, Josh, tenía treinta años, cuatro más que ella, y tenía que levantarlo cada mañana, exponiéndose peligrosamente a su aliento mañanero, o peor aún, una erección. Tam entró sigilosamente en su cuarto, tenía un plan, si, un plan malvado, en el cuál, ella le tiraría el vaso de agua que tiene siempre cerca de su cama, Tam cogió el vaso, y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, se lo tiró por encima.

'' ¡Joder, que fría!'' Josh prácticamente saltó de la cama, casi cae al suelo y tira a su hermana, esta, estaba corriendo hacia la cocina cuando vio la cara de enfado de su hermano.

Una de las cosas que a Tam se le daba bien (y se sentía orgullosa de eso) era correr, tenía unas piernas largas y delgadas, perfectas para bailar o hacer atletismo, además de correr, otra de las cosas que a Tam se le daban bien era lidiar con gente, por eso se hizo profesora, le encantaban los niños, todos y cada uno de ellos, pero su gran sueño no era encontrar marido, casarse y tener hijos, a ella, le gustaba la aventura.

''¡TAM!'' Su nombre casi hace caer las paredes, y peor, acababa de levantar a la bestia, Morrisey, el enorme marido de la madre de Tam, por consiguiente su padrastro, al cual odiaba y por consiguiente, él a ella. ''Mueve tu estúpido culo y tráeme el desayuno''.

''Te lo traes tú, yo no soy tu criada'' Dijo, ella pagaba las facturas, junto a su hermano, ya que su madre no podía trabajar, teniendo a Allison tan pequeña.

Allison, su hermana pequeña, era su gran tesoro, la quería tanto, que si la perdiera, no sabría lo que hacer, tiene seis años, y es la más alegre de la casa, con sus muñecas, las cuales le pertenecieron a Tam a los seis años, ya que no se podían permitir juguetes nuevos, facturas, comida, gastos de Morrisey, les daba lo justo para comer y comprar cosas necesarias para sobrevivir un mes más.

''Ally levántate, que es hora de ir al colegio'' Dijo, zarandeándola por los hombros. ''Venga monstruita, ¿no querrás llegar tarde?'' Allison se levantó corriendo, Tam sabía que lo que más odiaba era llegar tarde a los sitios, lo heredo de su padre, y también esos ojos verdes que parecen que no tengan fin.

'' ¡Tammy! Buenos días, ¿sabes que he soñado hoy? Con pasteles, cientos de ellos, de crema, de nata y de chocolate, ¡incluso había uno de cerezas!'' La niña saltaba en su cama, Tam y ella eran muy entusiastas, demasiado, les encantaban los pasteles de cereza, los que hacía su madre en las comidas especiales.

''Prepárate y ves a desayunar, enana. '' Tam dijo y se dispuso a ir hacía la cocina, donde esa tostada que había empezado seguía allí, junto con un café con leche y un yogurt de fresa, miró a la pared para ver el día que era, viernes 20 de junio, ese día iba a ser bueno.

''Te arrepentirás de lo del vaso, lo juro'' Dijo su hermano Josh al entrar por la puerta de la cocina, se había cambiado y llevaba el peto del taller, era azul y llevaba su nombre bordado, cosas de su madre, la cuál, en ese momento estaba llenando la taza de Morrisey. '' ¿Se ha despertado ya la bestia?'' Dijo con su tono gracioso.

''Si, y te he oído, maldito idiota'' Dijo Morrisey, entrando desde la puerta del comedor. ''Ojalá os vayáis los dos lejos de aquí, y me dejéis tranquilo'' Dijo, con un tono amenazador de reproche.

'' Y dejar que le hagas daño a nuestra madre, no Morrisey, mientras tú estés cerca, yo no me voy a ningún lado'' Dijo Tam, ella sabía que si dejaba la casa, su madre y sus hermanos estarían prácticamente muertos, al menos su madre, había días que la encontrábamos llorando y con moratones, pero no se atrevía a salir de la jaula, la aprisionaba y no la dejaba salir. ''Además, ¿quién pagaría tus facturas de luz y alcohol, el gobierno? Por favor, déjame reír'' Soltó una carcajada irónica, y Morrisey la cogió del cuello, levantándola y limitando la entrada de aire en sus pulmones, además de un fuerte dolor en su cabeza, producto de la resaca.

''Suéltala, o te juro, por lo que más quieras que esta noche estarás muerto'' Josh gritó, hizo que soltara a su hermana y después le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, rompiéndole el tabique nasal.

Tam cayó al suelo, recuperando el aire que no había podido respirar, miró hacia arriba y vio a su hermano, rojo de ira, pegándole un puñetazo en la nariz a su padrastro, jamás lo había visto así de enfadado, será porque jamás la había tocado.

''Tam, vete de aquí, llévate a Ally a la escuela'' Su madre le dijo, cuando pasaban estas cosas, normalmente, su madre se encerraba en ella misma y dejaba que las cosas pasaran, por miedo, o impotencia.

Ally miraba la escena desde el comedor, vestida como cada día y con un bocadillo que su madre había preparado, seguramente sería de algo básico, atún, quizá. Tam la cogió de la mano, y dirigiendo una última mirada a su madre, salió de aquella casa.


	2. Clases y Motos

**Clases y motos.**

Las calles de su ciudad estaban vacías, bueno, siempre había gente, pero no eran caras conocidas, así que Tam no se molestaba en mirar a la gente a la cara. Su calle era larga y ancha, aunque fuese una de las más pobres de la ciudad, vivían en una ciudad a escasos kilómetros de Atlanta, Georgia, y eso, hacía que fuese una ciudad pequeña, esa calle estaba plagada de casitas pequeñas, conocía a la mayor parte de la calle, la casa de Annie, su mejor amiga, la casa de los Sanders, la casa de los Wallcraft y las demás casas, donde vivía la gente que solía frecuentar el bar dónde ella trabajaba, se llevaba bien con todos, algunos días, ella se sentaba con ellos y bebía.

La escuela de la ciudad era pequeña, como se puede notar, esa ciudad no era muy rica, era muy extraño dada la cercanía de la capital de Georgia, la fachada estaba pintada de colores, ella, había ayudado a pintar, había una pared donde se podía leer _''TAMMY'' _pintado de rojo, un corazón de color azul marino y su mano, pintada de lila al lado, ella adoraba a su clase, eran niños pequeños, de unos 3 a 4 años, le llegaban por la rodilla, así que para que ella les pudiese hablar seriamente tenía que agacharse.

'' ¡Palmada en el culo por no estar atenta!'' La voz chillona de Annie la sobresaltó, Annie había sido su mejor amiga, junto a Amy, la sobrina de sus vecinos, desde que Tam tenía memoria, Annie, era pelirroja, tenía el pelo corto, sobre los hombros y su piercing en la nariz brillaba salvajemente cuando le daba el sol, su madre la llamaba el diablo pelirrojo, alta y delgada, Annie era tan risueña, que a Tam y a Amy les hacía gracia. Amy, su otra mejor amiga, era rubia y alta, con sus ojos grises, era impetuosa y optimista. ''Eh, idiota, ¿te has quedado dormida de pie?'' Annie dijo, con su voz de idiota.

'' ¡No! Solo pensaba. '' Sonreí, esta chica era una completa idiota, pero era su mejor amiga, ya que Amy solo pasaba en la ciudad el verano, pero después de que su tía muriese, venía más a menudo, a visitarnos y a hacer compañía a su tío. ''Sabes algo de…''

''Que va, '' Annie, leyendo su mente, como siempre, se anticipó a las palabras que salían de la boca de Tam. ''Seguro que llegara por la tarde, quizá por la noche, llegará, e iremos al bar a verte, a ti y a ese idiota con el que te acuestas de vez en cuando. '' Tam le hizo una señal a Allison para que fuese hacía la clase.

'' ¡Yo no me acuesto con ningún idiota!'' Sabía que lo sabían, ni Annie ni Amy eran unos grandes cerebros, pero se dieron cuenta, ya que cada vez que Annie o Amy le hablaban, salía el tema de _''el idiota con el que te acuestas'' _y eso a Tam le sacaba de quicio. '' Es solo algo casual…''

''Lo hace bien, vamos, cuéntaselo a la buena de Annie'' Puso esa cara que hace que Tam le cuente todo y más. ''Tu y yo sabemos que lo estás deseando'' Levantó una ceja y Tam se echo a reír.

''Bueno, te lo cuento por la confianza que si no, no te diría nada'' Dudó, lo quería hacer pero tenía que mantener la expectación en los ojos de Annie, ''Si, lo hace bien'' Sonrió y Annie gritó unas cuantas cosas que no deberían haberse dicho en medio de la entrada de un colegio. Sonó el timbre, las dos amigas se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivas clases, cuando Tam entro por la puerta, vio a sus pequeños alumnos, Carter, Johnny, Jamie, hoy habían venido todos, estaban muy contentos, y ella también, último día de clase, la excitación en sus caritas era bastante notable, todos sonreían más de lo habitual.

''Buenos días clase, ¿que os parece empezar haciendo un repaso?'' Último día, repaso del curso y juegos, algo con lo que todos hemos lidiado, ya sean a los 3 años o a los 26. ''Veamos, decimos todos juntos el abecedario, contamos hasta veinte y jugamos a algo, ese es mi trato, ¿os gusta?''

Un sonoro si inundó esa clase de párvulos, todos alegres, con caras sonrientes, mientras, la atención de Tam se desviaba a una ruidosa moto, como no, Merle Dixon.

La pequeña Kate Dixon, con su pelo rubio y largo, ojos azul marino y piel clara, entró corriendo a la escuela, después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su padre, Merle Dixon, un hombre que según la madre de Tam, y bueno, toda la ciudad, alguien que no te daría un vaso de agua aunque te estés muriendo de sed, uno de los que frecuentaban el bar donde Tam trabajaba, él sabía quien era Tam y ella había bebido con su grupo de amigos, todos igual de escandalosos, y también le había sacado de varias peleas, con ayuda, claro.

La moto repicó en la cabeza de Tam, como también lo había hecho la risa de la profesora de su hermana pequeña y su amiga Kate, Annie. Pasaron las horas en aquella escuela, Tam se las había pasado haciendo trabajos manuales o jugando con sus alumnos, dentro de tres meses tendría alumnos nuevos, y para ese entonces, quería tener fuera de su casa al gran idiota: Morrisey. La última campana del curso sonó, de esos dolores de cabeza que le daban a Tam, ese era el que más le alegró, ahora podría dormir un poco más después de volver a casa, y también podría hacer otras cosas.

'' ¡Campanada oficial, borrachera de inicio de vacaciones!'' Gritó Annie irrumpiendo en la clase (acompañada de una botella de Jack Daniels), la cual solo estaba habitada por Tam, todos se habían ido, sus niños estaban saliendo por la puerta principal, cuando vio a un hombre, junto a una niña rubia, Tam abrió los ojos, junto con Annie y las dos se acercaron a la ventana de la clase. ''No será posible, por favor, dime que no es…'' Demasiado tarde, Tam ya había cogido sus cosas y había salido por la puerta, ''Lo sabía, era demasiado obvio''. Annie susurró para si misma y se dispuso a salir corriendo, era una cotilla por naturaleza, y todo lo que vería, lo comentarían las tres amigas, Amy, Tam y ella, como en los viejo tiempos.

Tam recorrió el largo pasillo, cogiendo la caja donde guardaba las cosas de su armario, que tenían todos los profesores, iba muy rápido, tenía que verle, necesitaba verle, o al menos reírse de él por llevar gafas que le taparan las ojeras y le protegieran del Sol, Tam se despidió rápido de todos los profesores que la habían acompañado durante el curso, y sin caer en cuenta de que Annie le había puesto pintalabios, llegó delante de su objetivo, que se iba ya con su sobrina.

'' ¡Daryl!'' Tam lo paró, y él se dio la vuelta y avanzó hasta ella. Kate estaba entre los dos, con su mirada dirigida a su profesora, la cual daba saltos en el umbral de la puerta del colegio.

''Hey'' Tam sabía que no era un hombre de muchas palabras, y la mayoría de frases largas que decía era para insultar, a Tam le sorprendió que la saludara con un beso profundo en los labios, él no era de ese tipo de chicos '' ¿Último día?''

''Si, '' respondió, aun sorprendida, Tam era de estatura normal, pero le llegaba a Daryl por el cuello, algo que a Tam le encantaba, que sus ''novios'' fueran más altos que ella. '' ¿Qué tal tu resaca?''. Con ese comentario Tam le sonrió, le encantaba preguntar cosas obvias, además le hacia gracia la cara que ponía Daryl al pensar la respuesta.

''Mal, como siempre, me duele la cabeza al fijarme en algo'' Daryl la miró, pero detrás de las gafas tuvo que cerrar los ojos, pensaba que se moría. '' Me debo ir, ¿te veo esta noche en el bar, no?''

''No lo sé, quizá llegue un poco más tarde, llega una amiga de California y quiero estar un rato con ella'' Respondió, se despidió de Daryl y cada uno se fue por su camino.

A Tam no se le daba hablar bien con Daryl, era demasiado callado, y a ella, le gustaba hablar, no hasta el punto de que a la gente le dieran ganas de darle una patada, no era necesario, ya que a la gente le gustaba como hablaba Tam. Annie estaba parada en la puerta del colegio, sorprendida, como Tam, nunca había visto a Daryl Dixon besar a una chica, y menos a una chica como Tam, que era la como si fuese perfecta. Annie fue hasta Tam, andando lentamente, como si tuviese algo que ocultar, pero no era así, lo habían visto todos los profesores, incluso la gente de la ciudad, había observado, pero habían seguido su camino.

''Ostia puta, ¿qué coño?'' Annie hablaba muy claro, aunque hubiese dicho más insultos y palabras malsonantes que palabras normales en una misma frase. ''Enserio, ¿es ÉL?'' Hizo énfasis en la palabra _ÉL, _Tam solo asintió y dejó que su amiga pusiese cara de póker.

''Tu no lo entiendes, no es como ellos dicen que es, lo único malo que tiene es su hermano'' Tam solo decía eso, y Annie tenia que creerla, ¿por qué si no iba a decirlo? ''No es como los que vienen al bar, es distinto, te lo juro, por lo que más quieras''

'' ¡Tam!'' La voz de su hermana pequeña la llamó desde la puerta, donde estaba con Annie anteriormente, '' ¿Ese era tu novio? Preséntamelo. '' Allison la miró con sus ojos verdes y Tam sonrió.

''Quizá otro día'' Tam dijo, y con esta frase, las tres chicas fueron hacia casa de Tam, ignorando por completo un hombre que cojeaba al fondo de la calle, con la ropa rota y manchas de sangre por todo el cuerpo.


	3. Una pelea, una disculpa y un pijama

**Una pelea, una disculpa y un pijama.**

**DARYL.**

'' _¿Qué hora es? Ni puta idea''_, eso es lo que pensó Daryl al levantarse, eso no le importaba ahora, la cabeza le daba vueltas, le dolía, eso era por culpa de Tam, tanto beber, bueno, en realidad le gustaba pasar el tiempo con ella, casi cada noche, ella cerraba el bar, y cuando su hermano se iba con esos a los que él llamaba _AMIGOS_, ella le hacía una señal y se sentaba con él en una mesa, sacaba una botella y bebían, durante una, dos, tres horas. Cada vez que Daryl recordaba la primera noche que bebió con él, le sale una sonrisa, de estas que no le gustaban poner, pero todos saben, que a los Dixon no les gusta sonreír.

_Eran las 2 de la mañana del sábado, 14 de enero, hacía muchísimo frío y lo que más le apetecía a Tam era llegar a su casa y entrar en su cama, era su primera semana en el bar, 13, así se llamaba, su cartel luminoso pintaba la calle de un color rojo burlesque. Merle Dixon llevaba un rato gritando obscenidades, incluso insinuando una pelea con JoJo, uno de los que se sentaban en el grupo de al lado suyo, ese mismo, JoJo, se le presento el primer día de trabajo como ''el ligón'', todos rieron su comentario, incluso Tam, le encantaban las bromas que quitaban tensión al ambiente, no era la única chica del bar, estaba Judy, la hija del dueño, que también ayudaba, una chica muy amable y simpática, pero los chicos del bar no se fijaban para nada en ella desde que llegó Tam, la cual, para que le dejaran propinas, llevaba unos tacones que la mataban lentamente._

''_Por dios, ¡parad de una vez!'' Judy se animó a decir, le resultaba molesto que gritaran tantos insultos en una misma frase, en ese momento Merle explotó, se levantó de su silla, y fue a darle un puñetazo en la boca a JoJo, la sangre del hombre del pelo de color negro, alias ''el ligón'', salió por la boca de este, que también cayó al suelo desde su silla, y bueno, así empezó una pelea._

_Tam recordó las palabras de su dueño, ''Si hay pelea, haz lo posible para separarla'', Tam odiaba tener que separar peleas, esta era la tercera desde que llevaba en el bar, solo se digno a mirar a los que se peleaban y salió de detrás de la barra, con sus tacones altos, a parar una pelea de dos hombres de metro ochenta. ''MIERDA'' pensó Tam, pero era demasiado tarde, con la ayuda del hermano de Merle y de su hermano Josh, el cuál prefería que nadie se enterara de que era su hermana, pudo coger a Merle, que estaba hecho una furia soltando insultos dirigidos a Tam, principalmente._

''_Me largo de esta mierda de bar, maldita zorra. '' Solo gritó eso, y desapareció por la puerta, todo el bar permaneció durante unos minutos en silencio, para después volver a su estado normal, hombres riendo, Tam detrás de la barra y Judy en un taburete, hablando con ella._

_De algo que a Tam le molestaba, era que su hermano hiciese ver que no la conociese, él había propuesto que trabajase en el bar, y ella le hizo caso, pero al empezar el primer día de trabajo, él le dijo que no dijese que él era su hermano, para protegerla, ''si, para protegerme'' susurró Tam mientras limpiaba unos vasos que estaban en el fregadero, oía como su hermano se reía con el hermano de Merle, el cuál le habían dicho el nombre, pero no se acordaba, eso la frustraba, mientras reían y se emborrachaban, ella tenía que escuchar a los borrachos decirle lo guapa que era, y ella, según las exigencias de su jefe, tenía que sonreír y asentir, ella lo hacía, pero se le borraba la sonrisa rápidamente y volvía a su trabajo._

''_Oye Tam, ¿te importaría cerrar el bar hoy por mí? Tengo trabajos que entregar de la universidad y me tengo que largar ya'' Judy le dijo, Tam hubiese matado por ir a la universidad, pero era demasiado cara y no se la podía permitir._

''_Claro, y, ten cuidado, creo que Merle aún está enfadado y ronda por allí'' Tam recordó, aunque sabía que si iba a por alguien, iría a por ella._

''_Lo tendré, tranquila'' Judy sonrió y Tam le devolvió la sonrisa, cuando esta estaba saliendo por la puerta Tam miró al reloj, quedaban solo dos horas para cerrar y el 95% del bar ya estaba medio borracho. ''Qué gran noche me espera'' susurró para ella misma, y se fijó en dos ojos azul oscuro que la miraban fijamente, sus ojos color marrón verdoso respondieron a la mirada, pero tuvo que apartarlos cuando su hermano -en el bar no te conozco- la miraron con su mirada de NO, así que Tam volvió a sus vasos y esperó a que el bar se cerrara._

_Las dos horas pasaron rápidas, había mucho que hacer y poca gente para hacerlo, ya que Tam era la única camarera que quedaba, en el margen de un cuarto de hora el bar empezó a vaciarse, quedando solo el hermano de Merle, mi hermano y otro chico el cuál no me han dicho su nombre, pero que me miraba mucho, también quedaba el grupo de JoJo, pero ya iban saliendo._

''_Bueno chicos, yo me voy ya, ¿venís?'' Mi hermano preguntó, así que ese tal hermano de Merle miró hacia arriba y negó con la cabeza._

''_Creo que esperaré un rato más, a ver si Merle decide venir aquí y disculparse'' El hermano dijo, todos sabíamos que Merle no iba a aparecer, y lo que ya hacía totalmente la excusa falsa era que se iba a disculpar, con una mujer._

''_Bueno, lo que tu quieras'' Josh miró a Tam por un segundo y luego desapareció por la puerta, con el otro chico._

''_Tu y yo sabemos que no vendrá'' Tam dijo, era bastante espontanea y se le daba bien hablar._

''_Mejor esperar'' El hermano soltó, miró a Tam y volvió a mirar a la puerta._

'' _¿Qué tal la última para hacer más corta la espera?'' Ofreció Tam, y sin esperar una respuesta llenó dos vasos de un licor y se sentó al lado del hermano de Merle. '' Por cierto, soy Tamara, Tam para los amigos. '' Le ofreció la mano._

''_Daryl Dixon'' Le dio la mano, y cada uno dio un trago de su vaso, el primero de los cientos que se tomaron juntos, pero lo mejor llegó cuando, un mes después, empezaron a tontear, cada día era la misma excusa, Judy hacía los trabajos de la universidad, Merle insultaba y se peleaba y Daryl esperaba a que Merle volviera, pero nunca volvió, y cada noche, él se quedaba hablando de cualquier tontería con ella, por que no le importaba que le viese como un amigo, por que él quería estar con ella, y lo iba a conseguir. Hasta que la mañana del 26 de febrero, ella amaneció en la cama de Daryl, siendo descubiertos por una Kate en pijama._

Daryl volvió a sonreír, como le gustaba estar con Tam, siempre, donde fuese y como fuese, esa camarera del bar donde acompañaba a su hermano, más que nada para que no lo mataran, se había apropiado de su mente, y hoy iba a hacerlo público, no solo un lio de bar, que nadie se enterase, así que iría a buscar a su sobrina, la besaría en plena calle y llevaría a su sobrina con su madre, Patricia, la única mujer capaz de estar más de dos años con su hermano, tener una hija suya y ser capaz de verlo cada fin de semana, para que él le diese a su hija, aunque fuesen dos días. Tanto pensar le pasaron dos cosas, le dolía la cabeza y le entró hambre, así que mientras iba a la cocina, miró por una de las ventanas de su casa, ¿que coño hacía un puñetero perro destripado en medio de la puta carretera? Bueno, fuese lo que fuese, le daba igual, ya lo limpiaran.

''Merle, capullo, que coño ha pasado en medio de la carretera'' Daryl le gritó, tenía una bolsa de patatas en la mano y miraba por la ventana al perro destripado.

''No tengo ni puta idea, cuando llegué con la moto ya estaba así…'' Merle dijo, parecía muy calmado por lo que solía estar, demasiado, pero Daryl no preguntó, se fue a su habitación y se vistió, sin preguntarse la hora que sería, esperaba que no fuese tarde para ir a por Kate, y a Tam. Miró el reloj, _mierda, _solo quedaban diez minutos para que la campana sonara y todos salieran del colegio.

Se acabó de vestir y salió corriendo por la puerta, gafas de sol en los ojos, o le daría un ataque al corazón a causa del dolor de cabeza y su resaca, llegó justo cuando el timbre (que repicó en su cabeza como un martillo) sonó, se felicitó a si mismo en su cabeza, pero se maldijo a la vez por que le dolió aún más. A través de una de las ventanas se podía ver a Tam, con el pelo castaño claro le caía en cascada y le tapaba media cara, cuando los niños salieron, y Kate estaba a su lado, preguntándole sobre algo a lo que prometió responder luego, Annie, esa chica que tenía una voz de pito, que molestaba siempre, entró con una botella de Jack Daniels en su clase, y Tam, mientras reía junto a ella miró por la ventana, y allí le vio, y sin quererlo –o él pensó eso- salió de la clase. No tardó ni cinco minutos en llegar, así que él iba haciendo el paripé de ''_me voy a girar, y cuando llegué la saludo'', _funcionó, y cuando él se giró para saludarla la besó, y se dio cuenta de que la gente los miraba con cara sorprendida, y la chica de la voz chillona también, eso le divertía a Daryl. Kate los miraba desde abajo, con una sonrisa en la cara, Daryl y Tam compartieron unas palabras y se fueron cada uno por su camino, él miró al hombre que cojeaba al fondo de la calle, pero no le dio importancia y fue hacia casa de Patricia, para dejarle a Kate.


	4. Gemidos

**Gemidos. **

Calle arriba, hacia casa, eran las tres de la tarde y a Tam le sonaba el estomago, no había podido salir a almorzar por que estaba absorta con los trabajos manuales, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya había acabado la hora del almuerzo y no podía salir, en parte, el beso de Daryl –y su sorpresa- la habían distraído, durante unos cinco minutos, pero ahora su estomago rugía y ella y su hermana tenían muchísimas ganas de llegar a casa.

Annie y Tam vieron una figura familiar cerca de casa de Tam, la pelirroja y la morena se miraron durante un segundo y echaron a correr, con Allison detrás, hacía una rubia que bajaba de un coche.

'' ¡Amy!'' Tam y Annie gritaron, y antes de que Amy se girara, tenía a las dos chicas abrazándola y a Allison abrazándola por las piernas.

''No puedo creerme que te estés tirando al chico malo del pueblo'' Amy dijo, las tres amigas estaban estiradas en el césped del jardín trasero de la casa de Tam.

''No es malo, es diferente'' Tam dijo, no era tan malo como parecía, era… bueno, era un Dixon.

''Amy, es lo que tiene esto de los sentimientos'' Andrea, la hermana de Amy le contestó, era igual que ella, pero se llevaban unos 13 años, haciendo que la manera de pensar fuese distinta, era abogada, o algo de eso decía Amy, era una buena mujer, pero a Amy no le gustaba que le contestara o le corrigiera, Amy ya no era una niña. ''Por cierto, debemos ir a visitar al tío Jeffrey…'' Andrea señaló, y junto a Amy, salieron de esa casa.

La noche estaba cayendo en la ciudad, Annie y Tam se metieron en la casa, encendieron la televisión y vieron imágenes horribles, para empezar, había gente muriendo por las calles y… ¿caníbales?

'' ¿Qué coño es eso? ¡Mamá! Ven, ¡corre!'' Tam llamó a su madre, y las tres chicas vieron las horribles imágenes.

''Tam, me debo ir, voy a buscar a mi madre, debo enseñarle esto'' Annie dijo, y sin más, se fue a su casa, cinco minutos después la madre de Tam salió de esa casa, debía encontrar a Josh y a Morrisey, estarían los dos en el bar.

''Ally, vete a la cama, cierra la ventana con pestillo y si ves algo raro avísame, ¿de acuerdo?'' Tam avisó a su hermana y la acompaño a su cuarto, dejando las ventanas, las cortinas y persianas bien cerradas. ''No te pasará nada, tranquila'' Su hermana sollozaba, había visto unas imágenes que una niña de seis años no debería haber visto, justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de casa. '' Duérmete, yo estaré aquí para cualquier cosa'' Sonrió y salió del cuarto de su hermana.

Miró por la ventana de al lado de la puerta antes de abrir, dio una vuelta a la llave y abrió la puerta, Tam se lanzó a los brazos de Daryl.

'' ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Lo de las noticias?'' Tam dijo, estaba asustada, y eso Daryl lo notaba, le temblaba la voz y las piernas.

''No lo sé, vamos adentro, tranquilízate'' Daryl la soltó, juntos entraron en la casa y se sentaron en la cama de Tam. ''Lo acabo de ver, y lo único que pensé era en venir aquí y ver si estabas bien'' _Aw, _pensó Tam.

'' Se estaban comiendo a la gente, eran caníbales'' Tam estaba muy asustada, no por que le hicieran algo a ella, era por si algún amigo o familiar le cogían y…_ lo mataban, _no podía con sus pensamientos y abrazó a Daryl, a Tam le gustaba que la abrazase, se sentía protegida, Daryl y ella se recostaron, ella estaba escondida en su pecho y él le acariciaba el pelo. ''Tengo miedo''

''No dejaré que te pase nada, te lo prometo'' Daryl le dijo, y con esa promesa, la besó, no fue un beso de promesa, fue uno de los que ponen la piel de gallina, de los que Tam veía en la pantalla del televisor en las películas, en menos de cinco minutos, ni ella ni él tenían camiseta.

''Te quiero'' Ella le dijo en el oído, nunca ninguna chica le había dicho eso –que no fuese su madre y algunas chicas que mentían- pero eso hizo que ni rodara los ojos ni se apartara, solo la miro.

'' Yo también'' Tam sonrió, pero no salió de su asombro, ¿se le acababa de declarar? Parecía que sí, pero… Nunca había visto tan cariñoso a Daryl, ¿qué había fumado o bebido? ¿Estaba drogado? No lo creo, no era de esos… ¿O si? Los pensamientos de Tam fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió, los ojos de Tam y de Daryl –Que estaba encima de ella con una erección bastante notable- se encontraron con los de Josh.

''Tam'' Josh solo dijo eso antes de ir a por Daryl, sacarlo de encima de Tam, de su cuarto y sacarlo a la calle con un puñetazo, '' ¿¡Qué coño haces con Tam?'' Josh estaba cabreado, muy cabreado, no solo había tocado a su hermana, si no que había estado a punto de… Mejor no pensarlo.

''Josh, ¡tranquilo!'' Gritó Tam, pero era demasiado tarde, los dos se estaban peleando en la calle, a grito vivo, ella no sabía que hacer, ¿_Que hago?_ Su cabeza solo repetía esa frase, así que separó a los dos hombres, uno sin camiseta y el otro con el peto del taller, cogió al chico que no llevaba camiseta y lo puso detrás de ella, parando por completo el golpe que su hermano le iba a dar. ''Josh, ya soy mayorcita, ¿no crees? Deja de tratarme como una niña. ''

''Tam, sepárate de él, hazlo, ven aquí…'' Tam miró detrás suyo, Daryl se tocaba la herida del labio inferior, ''Ven aquí. ''

''Pero quién te crees para separarme de ella, ¿eres su novio Josh?'' Daryl le preguntó, Tam abrió los ojos, ¡No lo sabía! ''Vamos, ¿Quién coño te crees?''

''Su hermano'' Josh le respondió, Daryl miró a Tam y ella le devolvió la mirada, claro, tenían los mismos ojos, el mismo color de pelo, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Era obvio, como la miraba esas noches en el bar, como le ayudaba a separar peleas, era todo obvio y Daryl no juntó las piezas. ''Yo te veía como un hermano, ¿cómo has podido?''

''Yo no lo sabía'' Daryl se defendió, pero sabía que estaba mal, incluso sin saberlo, era todo obvio.

Mientras los dos discutían sobre quién tenía la culpa, Tam vio al mismo mendigo que Daryl había visto esa misma mañana al fondo de la calle, Tam lo observó, ¿qué le pasaba en la pierna?, ¿Y en su brazo? Dios mio, no era una pierna, era el HUESO de la pierna, estaba completamente descubierto, y no tenía brazo, mientras Tam no salía de su asombro, el hombre se acercaba a su hermano, gruñendo y gimiendo, con la boca descolocada y los ojos desteñidos.

''Dios mio, Josh, ¡Cuidado!'' Demasiado tarde, el hombre se le echó al cuello de Josh, arrancándole completamente un trozo de cuello, llenando la calle de sangre, ¡Sangre! La sangre de su hermano corría por la boca de aquel hombre y gritaba, Daryl no podía hacer nada, se quedó con cara de susto, miró a Tam, la cuál estaba paralizada en el suelo, con los ojos mirando fijamente a su hermano, que estaba en el suelo, mientras que el hombre se dirigía a ella, gritó, gritó como nunca había gritado, de no haber sido por Daryl y una tapa de cubo de basura, hubiese muerto igual que su hermano, la tapa del cubo de dio en toda la cabeza, debido a que le faltaba un trozo de cuello, salió disparada, un metro a su izquierda, haciendo que el cuerpo se desplomara cerca de ella.

'' ¿Estás bien?'' Tam no respondió, corrió hacia su hermano, que estaba en el suelo, encima de un charco de sangre. Unos gemidos le llegaron a sus oídos, era la cabeza de aquel hombre, estaba gimiendo, estaba viva. '' ¿Esto es una broma?''

''Josh, dios mio, Josh'' Tam cogió la cara de su hermano, que gemía de dolor, miró a su hermana, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. ''Te vas a poner bien, no me dejes, por favor…'' Tam lloraba, su hermano moría, y ella no sabía que hacer. ''Dime lo que tengo que hacer, no me dejes'' Josh levantó su mano, acarició el pelo de Tam mientras Daryl se sentaba al lado de la chica.

''Por favor, Daryl, '' Hizo una pausa, Josh se moría, uno de sus amigos del bar, que había conocido mientras trabajaba en el taller, hacía casi cinco años. '' No dejes, '' Josh se moría, había perdido mucha sangre, y la herida del cuello no hacía más que sangrar, ''Por favor, no dejes que acabe como yo'' Tam explotó en llanto, su hermano le dedicó una última mirada. ''Tam, te quiero, díselo a mamá y a Allison. '' Y con estas últimas palabras, su hermano cerró los ojos, perdiendo toda su fuerza y haciendo que la mano que acariciaba el pelo de Tam cayese al suelo.

''Josh, despierta, ¡no me dejes sola! Por favor Josh, vuelve'' Tam estaba llorando, Daryl solo la abrazó por detrás, él no lloraba, no sabía, solo había llorado una vez, cuando su madre murió, y era muy pequeño. ''Josh…''

''Tam, debemos levantarnos, mira'' Daryl dijo, veía a más gente alrededor suyo, estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para coger a Josh y meterlo en la casa.

''Y Josh'' Tam no iba a dejarlo allí, él lo sabía, pero en ese momento las luces de un coche les pasaron por delante, era la madre de Tam, que al verlos, bajo del coche.

'' ¡Josh!'' La madre de Tam los miró por un segundo, e hizo una señal para que entraran, con ayuda de Morrisey – quién iba a decir que ayudaría en un momento como este- entraron al cadáver de Josh.

''Mamá, ¿Qué está pasando?'' Tam sólo preguntó eso, pero en ese momento abrió los ojos, _ALLISON, _Tam corrió hacia la cocina, cogió un cuchillo y fue hacia la habitación de su hermana, _Que no sea demasiado tarde, _Tam abrió la puerta, pero no había nadie excepto su hermana pequeña.

''Tammy, ¿Qué son esos gritos?, ¿Qué está pasando? Tammy, tengo miedo'' Su hermana dijo, su hermana no merecía morir como lo había hecho Josh, así que Tam se hizo jurar a ella misma que la protegería como fuese, haría lo que fuese por mantener viva a su familia.

''Tam, entra, por dios, no salgas de aquí. '' Annie entró a la habitación de su hermana, ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? Detrás de ella entraron Daryl y su madre, pero Morrisey no.

'' ¡Annie! ¿Qué es todo esto?'' Tam preguntó, aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos, como su madre, pero a ella la expresión de sorpresa le había quitado todas las lágrimas de golpe.

''Una epidemia'' Annie dijo, y los gritos de Morrisey llenaron la habitación, todos miraron hacia la puerta, hasta que los gritos se calmaron, y los gemidos se hicieron más potentes.


	5. Muerte y vida

**COMENTARIO: **Venga, que ya se acaba la precuela a la fanfic de verdad, esto era solo una pequeña introducción a los personajes!

**Muerte y vida.**

**MERLE.**

Merle iba en su moto hacia el bar, como cada noche, solo que esta vez, su hermano no le acompañaba, se había quedado en casa. _Puto soso aburrido _pensó, Merle y su capacidad para formar frases en las cuales solo cabían insultos, _Me lo pienso pasar de puta madre sin él, que le den._ Merle estaba aparcando su moto cuando vio a un hombre negro comiéndose a JoJo, el gilipollas que siempre se peleaba con él, esa imagen le alegró, JoJo muerto, pero se lo estaban comiendo, Merle tomó esa imagen como un aviso, así que cogió su moto, la arrancó y justo cuando el _negrata _se giró, la moto le pasó por encima.

''Un puto caníbal menos'' Sonrió para sí mismo y se dispuso a ir a por su hija y a por su hermano.

Cuando Merle llegó a casa de su exmujer, Patricia, sonrió para si mismo, como hacía diez minutos antes, _ojalá esa zorra esté muerta y me pueda llevar solo a Kate, _pensó, Merle era de carácter egoísta y racista, a parte de nazi verificado.

''Patricia, ¿estás en casa?'' Merle cogió un cuchillo de la cocina, buscando a su exmujer.

''Merle, vete de aquí. '' La voz de Patricia sonó en la puerta de la cocina, tenía el brazo lleno de sangre, una mordida, ''Llévate a Kate, sálvala. '' Patricia señaló su cuarto, pero antes paró a Merle. ''Pero antes, mátame a mí, una bala en la cabeza es la única solución'' Le dio una pistola, miró las balas que quedaban, seis balas. ''Se ha activado la alarma a nivel nacional, están evacuando la ciudad, llévala a Atlanta, allí hay un campamento'' Merle no dejó acabar la última palabra y mató a la única mujer que había sido capaz de soportarlo.

''Adiós zorra. '' Merle volvió a sonreír, perfecto. Fue al cuarto de Kate, allí estaba, sentada en su cama, con el pijama puesto. ''Coge lo básico, salimos en cinco minutos a por el inútil de tu tío. ''

**TAM.**

'' ¿Cómo que una epidemia?'' Tam dijo, con cara de sorpresa.

''Tam, tu te acuerdas de cuando jugábamos con la consola, ¿ese juego que tenía, el resident evil?'' Annie le dijo, pero era imposible, no podía ser, eran…

'' ¿Zombis?'' Tam se llevó la mano a la boca cuando Daryl dijo esa palabra.

''Pero es imposible, ¡no puede ser, que se levanten y caminen!'' Tam no lo creía, era imposible, ella misma había comprobado que no lo era, lo había visto y el escepticismo no era una salida. ''Annie, dime que es mentira. ¡DÍMELO!'' Annie la miró y negó, había estado llorando.

''Tam, mi madre ha muerto en mis brazos, cuando me di la vuelta para llamar a una ambulancia estaba de pie a mi lado, se había levantado y juro que no tenía pulso durante la media hora que lloré encima de ella'' Annie dudó, miró a Tam y a su madre, que estaban llorando por Josh. ''Volvió a la vida. '' Justo en ese minuto unos gruñidos sonaron a través del pasillo.

''Entonces Josh…Es…'' La madre de Tam pensó, y antes de hacer nada salió del cuarto de Allison, Tam la intentó retener, pero su madre fue a avisar a Morrisey, que ya estaba en el suelo, desangrándose y con la mitad de sus órganos vitales fuera de su sitio. '' ¿Josh?'' La madre de Tam no acabó el nombre su hijo, ya que este, le estaba devorando el brazo, gritaba, y eso hizo que todos saliesen de la habitación para ver a la madre de Tam siendo devorada por su propio hijo.

'' ¡Mami!'' Allison gritó, e hizo el movimiento para ir a por su madre, pero Daryl la cogió y la levantó antes de que se acercase un poco más. Tam se tiró encima de su hermano, o bueno, lo que quedaba de él, apartándolo de su madre.

''Lo siento'' Dijo Tam antes de clavarle el cuchillo en la frente, mató a su propio hermano, mientras todos miraban la escena con distintas caras, la madre de Tam moría encima de la alfombra del salón. Tam sacó a su hermano de encima suyo, se dirigió a Allison y la sacó de los brazos de Daryl, que la miraba justamente a los ojos, que habían perdido la mirada, algo en ella había cambiado, algo se había endurecido en ella.

Justo en el momento en el que Tam le devolvió la mirada a Daryl, se fue la luz, y la puerta se abrió, la primera reacción de Tam fue ponerse delante de todos con el cuchillo, esas personas eran lo último que le quedaban, a parte de Amy y Andrea, las hermanas de California, y se juro a si misma hacer lo posible para sacarlos de allí con vida, costase lo que costase.

''Vaya comité de bienvenida, preciosa'' Merle dijo, pero Tam no se relajó, solo lo hizo cuando Kate fue a por su tío, ''Me llevo a ese idiota de ahí. ''

Señaló a Daryl, y este, como un perro obediente, fue hacia su hermano.

''Daryl, no vayas, por favor, te necesito aquí'' Tam le pidió con la mirada que se quedase, pero Daryl se giró y desapareció por la puerta, por ahora, Tam ya daba por perdida su situación, solo le quedaban cinco personas a las que había llegado a querer, Annie, Allison, Amy y Andrea.

''Lo siento, es mi hermano y está por delante de ti'' Daryl dijo con todo el desprecio del mundo, _Parece ser que los apocalipsis cambian mucho los sentimientos de las personas en poco tiempo, _Tam pensó.

'' No puedo creerlo. '' Tam quiso defenderse mejor, pero cuando encontró la frase que debía decir, él ya había subido en su camioneta, con la moto de Merle detrás, le dirigió una última mirada y se largó de allí. A Tam las lágrimas se le escapaban, pero prometió sacarlas de allí con vida y lo haría. ''Coged lo básico, Allison, cinco minutos. '' Dijo entrando en la casa, pero antes de pasar a su cuarto, Tam miró a su madre. ''Ahora entiendo lo que tuviste que pasar. Ojalá no fuese igual que papá. '' Tam dijo, y con lágrimas silenciosas se fue a su cuarto.

''Tam…'' La voz de Annie inundó la habitación de Tam, ella solo cogía lo que podía, un par de bragas, un sujetador, unos pantalones largos, otros cortos, dos camisetas de tirantes, una de manga corta, una de manga larga y una chaqueta de entretiempo, juntó un par de jabones para el cuerpo, un bote de champú por la mitad y cosas de higiene personal básicas.

''Me dijo que me quería y se ha ido con su hermano'' Tam dijo, estaba reprochando algo a una persona que no estaba allí, y ella dudaba que lo volviese a ver, al menos, vivo. '' ¿Sabes? Tenías razón, todos los Dixon son iguales, egoístas, violentos, y solo cosas malas, pobre Kate''

'' Lo siento'' Annie abrazó a su mejor amiga, un minuto después fueron a la habitación de Allison, cogieron lo básico y fueron a casa de los tíos de Amy, pero era muy tarde, no había nadie, bueno, el cadáver de su tío, comido por los '' caminantes''.

'' ¡Amy!, ¡Andrea!'' Tam gritó, de armas solo tenían un rifle que era de Morrisey, para salir de caza y una pistola que pertenecía a la madre de Annie, mientras que Kate, llevaba un cuchillo, Allison tenía seis años, era muy pequeña para llevar un cuchillo, planeado para ser clavado en la cabeza de un caminante si las cosas se ponían mal. ''No hay nadie, Annie, quédate con Allison, voy a ver si veo algo útil''

Tam empezó a buscar cosas útiles, armas, latas de comida, botellas de agua,… Cogió cinco latas de atún y las juntó con las que tenían, doce latas de atún y dos botellas de 2L de agua, encontró un cargador vacío de pistola, y algún casquillo de bala.

''Está bien, vámonos, debemos llegar a tu casa Annie, y coger tu coche'' Tam dijo, en la calle habían tres caminantes, si pasaban sin hacer ruido, quizá no las verían, no había luz, y a no ser que esos monstruos vieran en la oscuridad, no las verían.

'' ¿Qué propones?'' Annie dijo, Tam miró a la calle y salieron, hasta ponerse detrás de un coche.

''Correr sin hacer ruido, o ir escondiéndose por los sitios que podamos. '' Tam dijo, hizo que su hermana pequeña se subiese a caballito en su espalda e hizo un mapa mental de donde debían ir. ''Annie, no hagas ruido, si ves que algo se pone mal, grita y correremos, ¿de acuerdo?''

''Está bien, vamos'' Annie empezó a seguir a Tam sin hacer el mínimo ruido, ningún caminante se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que llegaron al coche, Annie y Tam iban delante y Allison iba detrás, con las mochilas. '' ¿A donde debemos ir?'' Preguntó Annie.

'' No lo sé, solo arranca. '' Annie hizo caso de sus palabras, encendió en coche y se largaron de su ciudad.


	6. Una autocaravana y la gasolinera

**Una autocaravana y la gasolinera.**

**DARYL.**

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda, ¿Qué coño he hecho? ¿Por qué me he largado de allí? ¿Y Tam? ¿Y si está…muerta? _Daryl no paraba de repetir la palabra muerta en su cabeza, había dejado a su… ¿novia? No estaba seguro, pero daba igual, había dejado a Tam en esa ciudad, a merced de los caminantes, como los habían llamado en la radio.

''Hermanita, deja de pensar en esa guarra, ¡aquí está lleno de ellas!'' Merle dijo, Kate estaba dormida al lado de Daryl, habían montado una tienda justo al lado de su coche, por si había que salir rápido. Notó la ballesta que solía usar para ir a cazar a su lado, tenía pocas flechas, así que las usaría bien, y después las recuperaría. ''Oh, ¡vamos! Que pasa Darylina, ¿esa chica te ha ablandado?''

''Déjame en paz, Merle'' Daryl solo dijo eso, no quería liarla en el sitio donde estaban, demasiada gente, estaban cerca de una gasolinera. _NO GAS, _ como si le importara mucho a Daryl si había gasolina o no, él ya había cogido un poco para llenar el depósito de su camioneta. ''A mi no me ablanda nadie. ''

''Ya, claro, lo que tu digas, Darylina, voy a echarme un rato, si ves que algo se pone mal, dispara. '' Daryl asintió, le molestaba muchísimo que su hermano le llamase, Darylina, casi desde que tenía memoria, nunca había sido como su hermano, y sinceramente, nunca quería serlo, pero son genes, y eso, quieras o no, se hereda.

Pasaron unas dos horas, a Daryl se le empezaban a cerrar los ojos cuando una mujer gritó, no supo reconocer el grito, pero levanto a su hermano y a su sobrina y fueron a ver que pasaba. _No quiero saber quien es, ni qué es, pero por favor, que no sea Tam… _Daryl dejó a un lado los pensamientos que decían que Tam estaba muerta y se acercó. Caminantes, docenas de ellos, y esa chica que estaba llorando en el suelo los había traído hasta ellos. Tardó diez segundos en reaccionar, pero su hermano ya estaba disparando a las cabezas de los caminantes, atrayéndolos a él y a Kate, que se escondía detrás de su padre.

''Merle, ¡Vigila a Kate!'' Daryl gritó, era demasiado tarde, eran siete, él tenía cinco flechas y su hermano se defendía a puñetazos. ''Imbécil, idiota'' Daryl cargó una flecha y la tiró a la cabeza del caminante más próximo a Kate, Merle se podía defender solo, pero ella, con seis años, se escondía detrás de su padre y gritaba. Cuatro flechas, tres, dos, una, ninguna, y Merle seguía con los caminantes. Kate empezó a gritar más y más, intentó cogerla, pero era muy tarde ya, un caminante la había tirado al suelo, y Merle no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, mientras Daryl intentaba pasar a través de la gente que le empujaba a que no volviera – o simplemente corría hacia un lugar más seguro-, su sobrina ya no estaba con ellos y Merle, había cogido un palo del suelo y se limitaba a abrir el camino, mientras su hermano mataba al caminante que había matado a su sobrina.

**TAM.**

Tan pronto Allison se durmió y salieron de la ciudad que a Tam las lágrimas no se le contuvieron. Lloró, lloró como nunca había llorado, por un lado, Daryl la había dejado en esa ciudad, no explicaciones, no despedida, ni siquiera una triste palabra, y por otro lado, habían muerto su madre y su hermano, eso le dolía más, hacía que el pecho le doliese y que no viera nada por culpa de las lágrimas, ya que Daryl, solo era eso, el idiota con el que se acostaba, y empezaba a pensar que era solo eso, sexo.

''Eh, tranquila, todo estará bien'' Annie paró el coche, abrazó a su amiga y las dos lloraron juntas hasta que unos gritos se oyeron en dirección Atlanta. '' ¿Qué es eso?'' Annie miró por la ventanilla del conductor, la gente corría, pero nadie salía de esa nube de humo y polvo, que se veía a menos de 200 metros, era la vieja gasolinera de la ciudad, estaba en llamas.

''Caminantes, ¿Qué si no iba a ser?'' Tam apuntó. _Cierto _pensó Annie. ''Vamos hacia allí, quizá podamos ayudar en algo'' Tam miró otra vez por la ventana, mientras Annie encendía el motor e iba hacia la gasolinera.

'' ¿Estás segura? No creo que sea una buena idea…'' Annie dijo, miró a Tam, pero vio decisión en sus ojos.

''Si, podríamos encontrar a gente que nos podría ayudar, y si vemos que la cosa se pone muy fea, nos vamos lejos y volvemos mañana para robar cosas'' Tam dijo, por primera vez en la noche, esbozo una mini sonrisa, pero se fue de sus labios cuando vio el coche de Daryl, a toda velocidad, saliendo de allí, y mira que esa vieja camioneta no llegaba a los 100 km/h.

''Ese no era…'' Annie dijo, con los ojos entrecerrados y mirando a donde hacía unos segundos pasó la vieja furgoneta azul y blanca – o un blanco gastado, tirando a amarillento, debido a sus años-.

''Si, y prefiero no volver a verle, solo nosotras. Tu, yo y Allison, y si vemos a alguien que necesite ayuda de verdad, lo acogeremos. '' Tam dijo, abrazó a su mejor amiga y el coche fue hacia el barullo.

**DARYL.**

Acababa de ver a Tam, y a la chica de la voz repelente, esa pelirroja, cuyo nombre nunca recordaría, eso había calmado su expresión, pero aún miraba fijamente a la carretera mientras Merle decía insultos de todo tipo y lanzaba cosas por la ventana, pegaba a Daryl y se movía demasiado. Aunque no lo pareciese, Merle se preocupaba por su hija, la quería, y la acababa de perder, Daryl supuso que se sentiría igual que él, perder a su chica y a su sobrina también hacía que quisiese estar como Merle.

Daryl frenó el coche de pleno, casi se dan con una autocaravana en la carretera, estaba en todo el medio, un hombre de unos sesenta años bajó de la caravana, mirándolos.

''Buenas noches'' El hombre de la autocaravana les dijo cuando Daryl salió del coche, era peligroso que Merle explotara, y explotara en la cara de ese hombre.

'' A no ser que te gusten los muertos, no veo donde encaja el buenos'' Daryl dijo, acababa de sacar al Daryl de siempre, al que le da igual lo que haga y las consecuencias que tenga, ya no iba a dejar que nadie muriese por un fallo suyo.

'' Eh, no te ha dicho nada, déjale. '' Un hombre con el pelo rizado apareció detrás, había mucha gente, aproximadamente unas veinte personas. ''Estamos reuniendo a supervivientes. ''

''Vamos a Atlanta, apartaos. '' Daryl dijo, el hombre de pelo rizado sonrió con ironía. '' ¿De qué te ríes, pedazo de subnormal? '' A Daryl le cabreaba ese tipo de sonrisas.

''Atlanta ya no existe, la han bombardeado y los supervivientes están muertos, de eso me río'' El hombre de pelo rizado le ofreció la mano. ''Shane Walsh, ex policía. '' Daryl la miró, y Shane la apartó.

''Daryl Dixon, superviviente. '' Daryl miró a Shane con una mirada de desafío, él era de esas personas que… No cumplían las leyes. ''Y ese imbécil que mira es mi hermano, Merle. '' Daryl le señaló. '' Iremos con vosotros, ¿dónde queréis ir?''

**TAM.**

''Buena idea, Tam. '' Annie dijo, la mayoría de ideas que había tenido habían sido las suyas, y habían sido buenas, las tres chicas pasaron la noche en el coche, alejadas de la multitud que moría, se habían escondido lejos, pero podían vigilar perfectamente lo que pasaba, así que pusieron la radio para ver si había algún mensaje de los que habían oído al salir de la ciudad, _Todos los supervivientes que se encuentren en la zona de Atlanta, Georgia, acudan inmediatamente a la entrada este de la capital, donde se les proporcionará comida, agua, hogar y seguridad. _El mensaje se repetía constantemente en la radio, pero cuando la encendieron, oyeron seguridad y la emisión paró. Apagaron la radio y durmieron hasta el siguiente día, cuando Tam despertó, le dolía la espalda, y los gritos habían cesado y no había nada de movimiento en la gasolinera. Las dos chicas y la niña pequeña fueron a investigar y coger lo necesario.

'' Es que ha sido idea mía, ¿qué pensabas?'' Tam respondió, mientras Annie miraba fijamente los restos de sangre, carne y… juguetes de niños.

''Tam, esto no me gusta, mira al suelo, hay de todo'' Annie señaló, primero a los juguetes y después a las demás cosas traumáticas que podrías encontrar en una guerra.

''Hay armas Annie, podemos coger, ir a Atlanta y seguir con vida'' Tam dijo, abrazando a su hermana pequeña por los hombros, que miraba fijamente unas muñecas del suelo.

''Hola'' Detrás de Annie sonó la voz de un chico. Se puso tensa enseguida, colocando la pistola en la cabeza del hombre, de unos 30 años, a Tam se le nubló la vista, se perecía a Josh. ''No, por favor, no dispares, no estoy mordido, mírame''

''Como te llamas, quien eres y que quieres'' Annie dijo, no se iba a arriesgar.

''Soy Dexter, era medico y solo quiero irme de aquí, con mi hermano, por favor, ayudadnos'' Dexter dijo, Tam no se acabó de fiar, así que no bajó el arma. ''Por favor, os puedo jurar que no os haré nada, ¡no tenemos armas!''

''Los tiempos han cambiado, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de creerte así como así'' Tam dijo, sin bajar su pistola.

''Creed a mi hermano, ¡por favor!'' Un chico de su misma estatura y de los mismos ojos salió por detrás de él. ''Llevamos días en la carretera, todo se ha complicado desde hace una semana, creed en mi'' Annie miró a Tam, y estas bajaron el arma. ''Gracias, yo soy Randall. ''

''Tamara, esta es Allison. '' Tam ofreció su mano a Randall, y este la apretó, y después le apretó la mano a Dexter. ''Y esa es Annie'' La pelirroja hizo lo mismo que Tam.

'' ¿Sabéis algo de Atlanta?'' Dexter preguntó, tenía cara de preocupación, la misma que ponía…Josh.

''No, solo que han cortado las comunicaciones. '' Annie dijo, era rápida para responder.

'' ¿Eso qué significa? ¿Es bueno o malo?'' Randall parecía preocupado.

''Podría serlo, quizá no admitan más gente o…'' Tam fue interrumpida por su hermana. La cual estaba más contenta de lo que parecía.

''Tammy, ¡es Kate!'' La niña la señaló, pero a Tam no le gustaba, mientras Kate se giraba, el pequeño grupo se paralizó, esa ya no era Kate. ''Tammy, ¿qué le ha pasado a Kate?'' Annie miró a Tam, y sin parar, corrieron hacia el coche de Annie.

''Quedamos con los coches en un minuto, a la salida de la estación de servicio, si hay uno, habrán más'' Tam les gritó, y si, evidentemente, habían más.


	7. Apuestas y idiotas en caballo

**AUTORA:** Este es el último capítulo de la precuela (oooooooooooooh, nooo) pero tranquilidad, que yo mañana por la tarde, prometo empezar la fanfic en si, con más zombies, más Tam y más personajes! (jé)

**APUESTAS Y IDIOTAS EN CABALLO.**

Tam despertó sudando y gritando, había tenido la peor pesadilla de su vida, llevaban casi dos semanas escondidos en Atlanta, tenían comida y agua para sobrevivir, armas suficientes y bastante munición. Pero estaban jodidos. Si, jodidamente jodidos. El cordón militar había caído cuando ellos llegaron, y antes de poder dar la vuelta e irse, estaban casi rodeados, así que entraron en un edificio, justo al lado de un centro comercial. Annie y Allison aún dormían a su lado, así que cogió su rifle y fue a una de las terrazas.

''No es una vista muy bonita. '' La voz de Randall sonó detrás de Tam, en estas últimas semanas si necesitaban algo, él y Tam iban a buscarlo al centro comercial de al lado, era un simple salto. '' ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara. '' Randall se sentó a su lado.

''No. '' Para qué mentir, Tam era sincera, con apocalipsis o sin. '' He tenido un sueño poco reconfortante y bonito, una puta pesadilla, la peor de mi vida'' Tam afirmó y seguía mirando una de las calles principales de Atlanta, donde hace unas semanas, todo era normal, ahora, habían caminantes por todos lados, incluso había un tanque en medio de la calle. '' Mi hermano, mi exnovio y mi madre me comían, punto final'' Tam dijo, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro. Lloraba al recordar a su hermano, a su madre y cómo Daryl el dio la espalda y se largó.

''Eh, tranquila'' Randall la sorprendió abrazándola, y Tam no negó el abrazo. ''Yo perdí a mi madre, y Dexter la encerró en casa, ella se quedó allí, como uno de ellos''

''Oh no. '' Tam recordó no haber matado definitivamente a su madre, ella no lo sabía aún como matar definitivamente a un caminante, pero si lo hubiese sabido, no lo hubiese hecho. ''Mi madre entonces también es una de ellos…''

'' ¿Y ese exnovio tuyo?'' Tam dudó, quería desahogarse, y en la terraza solo estaba Randall, así que lo contó todo, como lo conoció y como la dejó atrás en su casa. '' ¿Cómo se llamaba? Si algún día lo encuentro, te juro que le pegaré una patada en el culo'' Tam rio con el comentario, había un nuevo logro, sonreír y reír a la vez, Randall se sintió orgulloso.

'' Daryl, Daryl Dixon'' Tam concluyó, y un poco cansada, se fue a dormir otra vez, con la mirada de Randall clavada en la espalda.

Tam durmió mejor que en días, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien que no fuese Annie, así que la charla con Randall no le fue nada mal. Por la mañana, ellos dos debían ir al centro comercial, pero un idiota con caballo – ¡_CABALLO!-_ lo jodió todo, como no, siempre algo malo tenía que pasar.

'' Corre, maldito loco. '' Dexter murmuró mirando por los prismáticos. '' Ese tío tuvo suerte, se ha metido en el tanque. ''

'' Cuanto a que dura una hora, sale y se lo comen. '' Annie respondió, se lo pasaba genial con Dexter, tenían el mismo carácter, y a Allison le hacían gracia sus discusiones sobre cosas sin sentido. '' Espera, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿Sale?''

'' Si, eso parece, sale y corre bastante, lo cogen al final de la calle. '' Tam ahora se sumó a la apuesta, habían visto bastante gente que corría por la calle, la posibilidad de protegerse era nula. '' Parece ser que el apocalipsis lo ha trastornado, está muerto''

'' ¡Míralo! Lo está consiguiendo'' Dexter apuntó, y si, el sheriff lo consiguió, pero su caballo no.

'' Guau, ha ido al centro comercial, lo pillan dentro. '' Randall dijo, hacer apuestas sobre muertes de gente de la calle era divertido, luego a la hora de la cena lo comentarían e inventarían quien había sido.

Habían pasado más de tres horas cuando una alarma de coche sonó, los cinco supervivientes salieron a la terraza, viendo como un coche iba por la calle, a pleno volumen, llevándose a todos los caminantes con él.

'' Es ahora o nunca, debemos irnos de Atlanta'' Dexter dijo, cogió las mochilas que le pertenecían, todos hicieron lo mismo, Tam cogió en caballito a su hermana y se largaron del edificio. Tam tuvo mucha suerte, ya que al salir de allí, un camión casi se la lleva por delante, miró directamente a los ojos del conductor, que abrió sus ojos mientras Tam corría hacia el coche de Annie.

Entraron las tres al coche, Dexter arrancó su camioneta roja, los dos únicos coches del pequeño grupo se fueron de la ciudad bajo la mirada de los que estaban dentro del camión de reparto.

Salieron de esa ciudad, genial, un atasco. Todos los coches de ese lugar estaban en fila.

''No podemos rodearlo… ¿Qué hacemos?'' Tam dijo cuando todos se bajaron de los coches.

'' No lo sé, parece que tú eres la líder, decide algo'' Dexter le dijo sonriéndole.

'' ¿YO?'' Tam abrió los ojos, apenas en dos semanas su vida había cambiado, y ahora era la que mandaba en un grupo de cinco personas, pero al fin y al cabo, un grupo. '' Em… veamos… si podemos apartar algunos coches y seguir adelante'' Tam dijo eso y entre ella y Randall empezaron con los coches de la derecha.

'' Oye, líder y ama, ¿crees que encontraremos algún sitio?'' Randall preguntó, el comentario le hizo gracia, haciendo que riese, para Randall, hacer reír a Tam era su objetivo en la vida, los que tenía ya no servían.

'' ¿Líder y ama?'' Tam volvió a reír, y luego negó con la cabeza. '' Algún sitio habrá para nosotros, ¿no?'' Tam observó como Annie hacía señales para que bajasen, y Tam vio a lo lejos un grupo de caminantes. ''Baja, metete en el coche este'' Señaló un coche de al lado suyo y se metieron dentro, en silencio y con una manta que había dentro por encima.

'' ¿Cuántos crees que hay?'' Randall preguntó, Tam los miraba por debajo de la manta.

'' Bastantes, pero no más que los de la calle del tanque'' Tam respondió, mirando a los caminantes y al coche de Annie, donde estaban Annie y Dexter con Allison, dentro y con unas mantas encima, como ellos. ''Tenemos que llegar hasta allí''

'' ¿Cómo lo hacemos?'' Randall miró por la ventana, cada vez eran menos. '' ¿Cuántas balas tienes?''

'' Siete'' Tam dijo, mirando el cargador de su pistola. '' ¿Tú?''

'' Seis'' Randall lo comprobó, '' ¿Llegamos?''

'' Posiblemente'' Tam le sonrió, una sonrisa de arrepentimiento, una carrera de cien metros y posiblemente estarían salvados. No se podían permitir fallos o acabarían muertos. Bajo la presión, Randall besó a Tam, que se le quedó mirando con cara de sorpresa. '' ¿Pero que?'' Gritó de sorpresa. Debajo de las mantas los caminantes no escucharían el grito que dio Tam, así que miró otra vez para ver que nadie les había descubierto.

''Lo siento, yo…'' Randall se intentó disculpar, pero Tam ya le estaba besando, no sabía si sería por la presión o por que imaginó que al que besaba era Daryl.

'' No te disculpes, vayámonos de aquí'' Tam le sonrió y con muchísima lentitud abrió la puerta del coche. Le hizo una señal para que le siguiera y los dos corrieron hacia el coche, esquivando a caminantes. Llegaron al coche bien, arrancaron y se largaron, dejando allí en coche de Dexter.

'' ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Hacia dónde voy?'' Annie preguntó mientras miraba a la carretera, llena de caminantes.

'' Están migrando… Salen de la ciudad'' Tam observó, no podían ir a la ciudad, la carretera estaba llena de caminantes. '' ¡Coge esa salida!'' Tam señaló una salida _66, _ese era el número.

'' De acuerdo'' Annie dijo, Allison estaba llorando, había visto demasiado por hoy.

''Eh… Tranquila pequeñaja, estaremos bien'' Tam dijo, tranquilizando a su hermana pequeña, la abrazó en el asiento trasero del coche. ''Todo estará bien''

''Tam, ¿tu crees que mamá es así?'' Allison dijo entre lágrimas. Randall miró a Tam, que le devolvía la mirada mientras negaba y las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos.

'' Claro que no, mamá está bien'' Fueron las palabras de Tam antes de que una lágrima bajara por su rostro.

Dexter miró a su hermano desde el asiento delantero, su cara hacia ver que recordaba a su madre también, Dexter miró a Annie, que también lloraba mirando hacia la carretera, todos habían perdido a seres queridos, unos más que otros.

'' ¡Espera!'' Dexter observó un cartel en el medio de la carretera. '' Es una…''

Ante los ojos del grupo de Tam se levantaba una gran cárcel. Tenía las puertas cerradas, y unos muros de casi tres metros.

'' West Central Prison'' Randall leyó en el cartel que había al lado.

'' Está bien, una cárcel. '' Annie dijo, tenía un tono triste e irónico a la vez. '' ¿Y ahora que coño hacemos?''

'' Entrar. '' Tam concluyó. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, dejando ver un gran patio de prisión.


End file.
